<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serenity by arlathann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142559">Serenity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathann/pseuds/arlathann'>arlathann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, a hopeful post-DA4 scenario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathann/pseuds/arlathann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening with Meiri, Solas, and a jealous guest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often that Meiri wore her prosthetic arm at home. She had no need to — she became quite proficient at using only her right hand, and the contraption wasn’t too comfortable to wear for extended periods of time anyhow. The straps attaching the mechanic limb to the remaining part of her arm had to be fastened tight to ensure proper control of the appendage, which resulted in her shoulder getting sore and numb. However, some activities, even trivial ones like reading, were easier done with two hands rather than one. Solas insisted Lavellan could easily hold her book with one arm and use her magic to turn the pages, but considering her previous experience with casting spells on paper, she refused to tempt fate.</p><p>“Ugh.” Solas’ focus shifted from his book to the woman sitting next to him on the sofa, currently fidgeting with something that clearly irritated her.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, curious as to what made Lavellan so irritated. He looked up to get a better look at the woman and saw her temper with the prosthetic’s fastenings.</p><p>“It’s my hair. It’s gotten too long again and it’s getting tangled in the straps,” she said with a sigh, finally freeing the locks in question free.</p><p>Lavellan tended to keep her hair no longer than shoulder length after losing her arm. Maintaining her long hairstyle seemed impossible with just one hand. Washing and brushing it was troublesome enough, and there was not a possibility she could braid it herself. She decided that keeping it short was much more practical, even if she didn’t fancy the idea much.</p><p>She got used to her new hair length, although it didn’t give Solas much comfort. His — not so deeply buried — guilt would make itself known whenever he saw all the ways the loss of the limb affected Meiri. She always reassured him that she doesn’t blame him for it, and that if not for his intervention, she’d be dead. Solas tried countering her argument many times, claiming that without his involvement, she wouldn’t have a reason to have the arm removed in the first place, but she was always quick to silence him. There was no point in discussing it further, but despite all of Lavellan’s reassurances, Solas’ guilt persisted and kept coming back to haunt him.</p><p>“You could try to grow it out again if you wish to,” he offered, just a bit uncertainly.</p><p>Meiri scoffed. “Sure. Are you going to braid it for me?” She asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Yes.” His answer came quickly, sounding serious and genuine.</p><p>Lavellan couldn’t hide her smirk, even if she tried to.</p><p>“No offense, ma sa’lath, but I have a hard time believing you remember how to do that,” her smile turned impish as she looked at his bald head pointedly. “How many <em>centuries</em> ago did you last braid your hair?”</p><p>“Ah, I should have expected that. Not undeserved, though,” said Solas with a smile. “Come here.”</p><p>He twisted in his seat, motioning at Lavellan to get closer to him. She obliged and moved to sit in front of him. His hands tangled into Meiri’s hair, his fingers massaging and scratching her scalp lightly. She sighed and bent her head backwards in response.</p><p>“Alright, I take back everything I said. You can braid my hair whenever you wish to, even if it ends up tangled up in knots.”</p><p>Solas chuckled. After a short while, he moved his fingers away from Meiri’s scalp, gathering her hair in three bundles instead. His fingers moved deftly, braiding Lavellan’s hair in a simple pattern. Lacking any kind of tie to secure the braid with, he decided to gently put the complete braid over the woman’s shoulder, placing a feather-light kiss to her now exposed neck. In response to the received attention, Meiri breathed a content sigh and leaned into Solas’ chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. He rested his chin on Lavellan’s shoulder just in time to see Pepper jump into Meiri’s lap. She spun around in a circle, finding the most comfortable position before she finally settled. Judging by the purring, she demanded attention. Meiri huffed a short laugh and obliged, scratching the cat behind her ear.</p><p>“I think someone got jealous,” said Meiri affectionately.</p><p>“Well, I suppose I <em>could</em> try to braid her fur...” Solas said uncertainly, humour clear in his voice.</p><p>Meiri turned her head to look at Solas. “She might not hiss at you at every possible opportunity anymore but I wouldn’t push your luck.”</p><p>Her smile turned into a smirk before she added: “I’d rather at least one of us kept both of their hands.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For context: Meiri adopted Pepper during the events of DA:I and the cat had an unexpected and unfounded dislike for Solas since the beginning of their acquaintance. Their relations only started to warm up after Meiri and Solas moved into a house together after the events of DA4 when everything's been resolved and they live happily ever after (yes, I'm trying to wish that into existence).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>